ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Moona
How Moona joined the Tourney Moona is a moon fairy. She helped Blue find a Key, which unlocks a special room. Inside the room, Blue is able to talk and walk on her hind legs. Moona is seen at the end of every Blue's Room episode, telling Blue that it is time to leave and go see Joe. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Moona: *Play 535 Versus Mode matches. *Using Sailor Moon, defeat either Mokujin, Tetsujin, or Kinijn in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Moona at Final Destination. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Moon Fairy, Moona." She will be seen right of Mr. Game & Watch, left of Ivysaur, above Charizard, and on the very top of the character select screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats with her wand to her face. After the announcer calls her name Moona casts a blinding spell, it clears to show her up close saying "It's me, Moona the Moon Fairy!". Special Attacks Moon Blast (Neutral) Moona fires a flame from her moon wand. Moon Slash (Side) Moona swipes her moon wand down, damaging anyone on contact. Flight (Up) Moona is granted the ability to float for some time. Defying Moon Wand (Down) Moona moves forward while spinning her wand in front of her. Hyper Moon Blast (Hyper Smash) Same as Moon Blast, except much stronger. Telekinesis (Final Smash) Moona declares "It's time to FINISH THIS!" and tries to stab her opponent with her moon wand. If she connects, Moona levitates her opponent up into the air then throws him/her away, sending him/her flying the hard way. Victory Animations #Moona glows with dark energy while saying "Just follow me to find you're key.". #*Moona glows with dark energy while saying "Get me expelled or transferred and you will face my fury!". (Ganryu victories only) #*Moona glows with dark energy while saying "Sleep well?! YOU JUST STOLE MY JOB!!". (Lee victories only) #Moona raises her moon wand up and points it at the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then levitates him/her into the air and throws her away as he/she gives the Star KO scream. Moona then says "I led you this far and now you'll see that polka dots has always had you're key!". #*Moona raises her moon wand up and points it at the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then levitates him/her into the air and throws her away as he/she gives the Star KO scream. Moona then says "You can't tell the Moon Fairy what she can't do!". (Levy McGarden victories only) #*Moona raises her moon wand up and points it at the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then levitates him/her into the air and throws her away as he/she gives the Star KO scream. Moona then says "Heihachi, the true form of Kyoto Castle wasn't what I had in mind...". (Heihachi victories only) #Moona throws her moon wand into the air then catches it saying "Your greatest gift is in here!". #*Moona throws her moon wand into the air then catches it saying "Alisa, I think that person who was on top of you was like a box creature...". (Alisa victories only) #*Moona throws her moon wand into the air then catches it saying "I'm much stronger than you are, Mr. Shin Kamiya!". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sparkles are seen, then Moona appears announcing "But all of that will change TODAY!". Special Quotes *I came here ALL THE WAY from the blue Moon! (When fighting Levy McGarden or Alisa) *Now you just need to find the lock that key fits in. (When fighting Lee) *I see you, everywhere you turn. (When fighting Gandalf) *Are you up for the adventure of finding your greatest gift? (When fighting Ganryu) *'Cause today is day that you, blue, will be able to use you're key to unlock your greatest gift. (When fighting Heihachi) *The legend is a story about blue and how special she is. (When fighting Shin) *The title of Champion of Love and Justice shall be moved to ME! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *I never met you before. (When fighting Steve II) *I can't remember when we last met... (When fighting Joe II) *It's time to get ready for the next battle! (When fighting Blue) *Never met, I guess? (When fighting Tickety) Trivia *Out of all the characters exclusive to the Blue's Room television show, Moona is the only character from said show that appears in Tourney 1. Roar E. Saurus, Polka Dots, Frederica, and Sprinkles are the others, but all of them are set for the sequel. She shares this trait with Firefly, who is the only Batman: Arkham Origins villain from the Batman universe to appear in Tourney 1. *In Moona's intro, as well as her second victory, players will hear the same SFX used when she told Blue it's time to go back home. **Her intro quote against Blue makes a reference to the announcer of the Tekken series when he says "Get ready for the next battle!". *Moona and Peg have the same Japanese voice actress. *It is revealed in her intro that Moona shows hatred against Sailor Moon, as she even wants to steal her title of the Champion of Love and Justice. *Moona is the only Nick Jr. character who uses a song from a Metroid game in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney; and that song is the escape theme from the original Metroid, as it was going to be heard in Brawl before being cut. *It is revealed in her Final Smash and second victory pose that Moona learned how to do telekinesis. *The Moon Fairy's rival goes by the name of Levy McGarden. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Blue's Clues characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen